the new one
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: a new ranger apperes she helpes the rangers but somone has a little supprise for her


"come on you can do better than that"my p.e teacher yelled at me "i know"i said while running the track i ran back to him and almost fell on him he held me up right the others were running the track"i have a present for you"he said"what is it"i jumped up and down the others joind us he handed me somthing coverd in cloth i opend it up and my eyes went wide"oh my gosh dad thank you"i hugged him he laghed"yeah now you have to do 2 extra laps"he smiled at me"thats harsh"i started running he wasnt my dad but a great friend of mine he treats me like he's my dad tho it was the end of the day the others were leaving when i was re-joined by him"you know what this means"he said"im gonna be a samurai ranger and have to go on a long quest to find the shiba house"i said"yes ill take you home to get ready"he said"!thank for everything mike"i said he drove me home i got all my stuff and my headphones and my phone he drove me and stoped "im sad to say you have to make your own way from here" he said"ok fairwell mike"i got out of the car and started walking unill i got to a forest it was getting dark so i sleped there for the night i woke up the next day cuddled up to a bear i paniced but it woke up and roared at me it slashed me and riped my cloths i had a honey jar in my bag so i opend it and stuck it in his face he licked it i ran off sweating i still had a long way to go i was walking on the side of a road when somone stoped by me"hey are you lost"he said"no"i said "were you heading"he said"paranorma city"i said"thats awfully far from here want a lift"he said"cant i need to go there by my self it's a quest sort of thing"i said"ok what ever you say"he drove off for the past hour people were asking me the same thing and i said the same untill i came to a sign paranorma city 15 miles i was super tired so i camped behind a bush and sleped i woke up again with twigs in my hair i looked like a wreck i started to walk like at 6:00 so there wernt manny cars then i made it to paranorma city after 4 hours of walking i was aching but pushed forward i put in my headphones and started singing while looking i was singing his world by zeabrahead when i found the house in the middle of the forest i couldnt hear them training i tried to push the gate it wouldnt open i tried to kick it open while singing the others hid watching me i chucked my bag over the gate "i told jii to leave the gates unlocked"i was sitting ontop of the gate when a wolf was jumping up and growling at me i used my stelf and ran across the gate like a ninja then jumped down i got my bag"who ever is there come out"i said no one did so i walked inside and chucked my bag down by the door and walked around and held a kendo sword"JII"i called out"yes"he scared me i slashed him he caught it the others were behind him"oh zara" he huged me"its been so long"i said"it sure has zara"he said"im a ranger now so we will see eachother a lot more now ah ow"i toutched my side"whats wrong zara"jii said "that stupid bear i had to walk here from buckensberry and a bear attacked me"i said "you had to walk 20 miles"jayden said"yep and it dosent help that you locked the gates i had to climb over them"i hit jii in the arm "ow" he rubed his arm"ah it stings like hell"i said my phone started to ring"hello hi mike im fine i got here perfect wait there here jii mike says hi"i said"say hi to him for me"he said"jii says hi what i still have to go to school here that's just unfair yes i know he had a score to set with the last silver ranger ill be careful you and jii are family to me its like i have 2 dads so whats happaning about this other supprise then jii will tell me ok buy"i closed my phone when a tall boy came behind me and picked me up"man you do look diffrent from the last time a saw you"he coverd my eyes"who are you"i struggled to get out of his grip he lent down to my ear and wisperd"i dont wanna love a pretty face i dont want just any one to hold i dont want my love to go to waste i want you and your beautiful soul"i was thinking before it hit me"ok jamie let me go before i kick you in the crotch"i said he droped me on the floor i got up"still the same old coisen"he said and laghed he stayed for the day then left i went to bed and woke up in the morning i got dressed and took my bag into the common room jii walked to me the others walked in"have a good tim"he hugged me"dad you know i wont by"i walked out"your her dad" mike said"no im like a father figure to her im the closest person to her parents than she has so she calls me and mike dad she's off to her old school"jii said i walked into the school grounds i yawned and saw that it hadn't changed i walked up to a group of girls where my best friend was "hey abbie"i said"who are you"she looked at me "you dont remember me its zara"i smiled"oh ew get away they turned from me the bell went so i walked into my first class english mr shackleton allways gave us sweets so i loved his classes

"ok what is the word called when you can spell a name forward and backwards"he said i put my hand up"yes zara"he said"is it a palindrome sir"he stood up"correct"he gave me a box of malteasers i stuck them in my bag when it was break i went to my locker a letter fell out of it i picked it up it read"dear zara my love you know you will be mine i will not stop trying"i crushed the letter slamed my locker and walked to the kid called troy i grabed him by the collar he smirked at me"look i told you 3 years ago im not gonna go out with you so stop trying"i said

"i will be your boyfriend someday"he said i let go of his collar and stomped away that was going on for weeks it was now the halfterm jii called me into the common room the others were spying on us"there is a anchient samurai wepon than we need to defeat the nighlock with and i chose you to retrive it"he said"ok where is it"i said"at 34 govner st they he will be expecting you"he said i walked out the house and knocked at the house it was a large house surrounded by trees troy opend the door and pulled me inside then checked no one was following me then closed the door"there is no way you have it"i said he took me into his room where a box was on his bed"what this"he opend the box to revile a sword i reached for it he pulled it away"you want this"i nodded"fine then but you have to be my girlfriend otherwise i will show the whole school that recording of you singing jessie mccartney"he laghed"what"i said with sadness in my voice"plus i will go and spread roumers that you love justin beiber and are a total nerd like you do all your home work and shit like that and i will get the cheer leaders and jocks even the football team to give you a horrible time like they did when you first started"he said a tear rolled down my cheek"fine"i said"great now i have a gift for you"he coverd my eyes


End file.
